


Regalo inesperado

by youkosaiyo



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, Muerte de personaje, Romance, San Valentin, Tragédia
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 14:41:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkosaiyo/pseuds/youkosaiyo
Summary: —Ábrela —Tony asintió con la cabeza; quitó la tapa con movimiento trémulo. Dentro, había una serie de fotos tomadas por una cámara instantánea, la imagen era de poca calidad.Stephen aparecía retratado en ellas, desnudo, encadenado, en algunas en primer plano, su rostro herido, sangrando.





	Regalo inesperado

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Marvel no me pertenecen, sino a Marver Estudios, Disney y a Stan Lee. Este fic lo hice sólo y únicamente como diversión. Créditos a los autores de las imágenes de portada en turno.  
Personajes: Dr. Strange/Tony Stark, Stony (al principio) y otras.  
Aclaraciones y advertencia: Romance, Au, angustia, mpreg, muerte de personaje y lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, kesesesese.  
Beta Reader: Samantha_Myarrow

Resumen: Tony y Stephen tienen una vida de cuento de hadas; un gran matrimonio, un hijo ejemplar, ¿qué mejor regalo de San Valentín que un nuevo hijo?

 

—d

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

 

Regalo inesperado

 

Capítulo único 

 

Tony y Stephen se habían conocido en el colegio, rápidamente se hicieron grandes amigos; aunque se separaron en la Universidad, se mantuvieron en contacto por e-mail, teléfono o saliendo en vacaciones. Al graduarse, se casaron.  
Su matrimonio no era miel sobre hojuelas; ambos eran hombres tercos, orgulloso y, hasta ególatras, aun con todo esto, su amor no mermaba, al contrario, se fortalecía.

Tony era dueño de una empresa multinacional dedicada a la ciencia, tecnología, mientras que Stephen se convirtió en un neurocirujano que rápidamente ganó renombre como uno de los mejores del mundo.  
Stephen se embarazó cinco años después de casarse y dio a luz a un hermoso niño al que llamaron Peter.

Stephen se miraba en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en su habitación; acariciaba con delicadeza su hinchado vientre de ya, 22 semanas de gestación. Era su segundo hijo y con, ya 39 años, probablemente el último.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —dijo Tony desde el marco de la puerta. Tenía una sonrisa boba en los labios.  
—¿Crees que estoy gordo? —Tony no pudo evitar reírse ocasionando que Stephen frunciera el ceño.  
—No es gracioso —se quejó.  
—Lo siento —Tony se acercó a Stephen para abrazarlo por la espalda; posó las manos en el vientre de su esposo. Sonrió al sentir como se movía el bebé. —¿Ya te dije lo sexy que te ves embarazado?

Strange se giró para quedar frente a Tony; le besó la frente.

—Eres un adulador.  
—Tal vez, pero solo contigo —se agachó y besó el vientre de Stephen —. Hola mi pequeña donita de azúcar, apresúrate a nacer, quiero presumirte en todas las revistas, periódicos y páginas web que existen.  
—No vamos a llamar Dona a nuestra hija —Tony hizo un puchero disconforme.  
—Bien, entonces la llamaremos Stephanie —Strange negó con la cabeza.  
—Preferiría que se llamara María, como tu madre.  
—Bueno, entonces que se llame María Stephanie  
—¿Qué tal, María Antonia? —Strange no pudo evitar la risa ante la cara inconforme de su marido.  
—Suena como a novela mexicana —El neurocirujano se rio por el comentario.  
—Aún falta mucho para que nazca, tenemos tiempo para pensar en un nombre —Strange se separó de Tony para comenzar a cambiarse. Se le estaba haciendo tarde, Christine seguro lo reñiría; después se pondría sentimental por las hormonas y Palmer terminaría consintiéndolo con una buena porción de helado o chocolate.  
—Deberías pedir tu licencia.  
—Todavía faltan varias semanas para eso —Tony hizo un puchero.  
—Tal vez deba comprar el hospital donde trabajas y así obligarte a descansar —dijo Stark sacando su celular para darle énfasis a sus palabras. Stephen le miró con desaprobación.  
—Tony, ya eres dueño del hospital, ¿recuerdas? —comentó Strange al tiempo que le quitaba el móvil —, y no, no voy a dejar de trabajar, amo lo que hago y no pienso dejar de hacerlo.

Tony lo sabía. Ser neurocirujano era una parte importante de la vida de Stephen y aunque muchas veces amenazó con amarrarlo a la cama y no soltarlo hasta no hacerle tres hijos más, por lo menos; jamás lo haría, no si quería seguir disfrutando del sexy y aditivo cuerpo de su esposo.

—Bien —dijo dejándose caer en la cama con gesto dramático —. Adelante, déjame solo y triste —Stephen sonrió. Se acercó a Tony y se sentó junto a él para ponerse los zapatos.  
—El jueves será San Valentín, ¿tienes planes? —preguntó Strange recargando la cabeza en el hombro de Tony. Stark abrazó al más alto, besó su coronilla.  
—Pues, pensaba pasar el día desnudo con mi sexy y sensual esposo —Stephen sonrió.  
—No creo que a Peter le hagan falta más traumas —ambos rieron por el comentario.

Los dos eran demasiado… pasionales, tanto que en algunas ocasiones habían dejado que la lujuria los controlara en lugares algo, públicos, lo que provocó ciertas escenas vergonzosas delante de su hijo y otras personas.

—Peter saldrá con sus amigos, así que tendremos la casa para nosotros dos —Stephen sonrió; se levantó solo para acomodarse en las piernas de su esposo.  
—Eso suena muy tentador, Sr. Stark —dijo antes de compartir un hambriento beso.

 

…

Tony se encontraba en su oficina; estaba un poco malhumorado, pues había tenido que ir a trabajar y portarse bien, o Stephen lo dejaría en abstinencia permanente.

Eran las 6:00 p.m. cuando recibió la llamada de Palmer, la mejor amiga y colega de Stephen. 

—¿Anthony?, lamento molestarlo, pero…. —la doctora del otro lado de la línea hizo una pausa. Se escuchaba preocupada —¿Stephen está bien?

El cuerpo de Tony se tensó, tenía un horrible presentimiento. Cerró los ojos, apretó el celular, rogando, a cualquier ser divino que todo fuese una pesadilla, una del que podía despertar.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —hubo silencio del otro lado de la línea, eso lo asustó más —. Palmer, dime, ¿qué sucede?  
—Stephen no llegó al hospital —de pronto, el mundo entero de Tony se vino abajo. Algo estaba muy mal, lo presentía. —He estado llamando a su móvil, pero me envía directo al buzón… por favor dime que está en casa, con malestares del embarazo…  
—Palmer. Christine… hace horas que se fue al hospital —dijo comenzando a hiperventilar —. Tenía una cirugía importante.

Un sollozo se escuchó del otro lado de la línea. Tony cerró los ojos pesadamente; tragó fuerte, tratando de disipar el nudo que no sabía, se había formado en su garganta.

¡Dios! Por favor, que todo sea un mal sueño.

—Christine, iré a casa, por favor, avísame si sabes algo —colgó luego de recibir su respuesta.

Miró su móvil un momento, indeciso de qué hacer a continuación; por alguna razón sentía pánico. Tenía el presentimiento que ya no volvería a ver a Stephen; sacudió la cabeza, auto regañándose, no, él estaba bien, seguramente se había quedado dormido, presa de la fatiga causada por el embarazo, o quizás vio algo que le provocó algún antojo, perdió el sentido del tiempo y su celular quedó sin batería, sí, eso debía ser. 

Aún así.

Suspiró. Buscó en su lista de contacto y llamó.

Uno, dos, tres tonos antes de que la persona del otro lado de la línea se dignara a contestar.

—Detective Rogers —sinceramente lo detestaba. Había sido el novio de Stephen por un corto periodo de tiempo durante sus días en la preparatoria.  
—Rogers, necesito tu ayuda —antes de que el interlocutor del otro lado de la línea pudiese hacer algún comentario, prosiguió —. Creo que algo le pasó a Stephen.

Hubo un profundo silencio, uno que se sentía como pedazos de metralla clavándose en su pecho.

—¿Dónde estás? —cuestionó Steve.  
—Mi oficina.  
—Permanece dónde estás. Voy en camino.

Tony suspiró pesadamente.

Por favor, que ese presentimiento fuese solo paranoia suya.

Steve llegó una hora después; el tráfico era una locura en esas fechas. Llevaban unos minutos de charla (interrogatorio), cuándo su secretaria ingresó a la oficina, había llegado un paquete cuyo remitente, era Stephen. Se trataba de una caja de regalo negra con un moño rojo, tenía una nota:

El primer presente. Disfrútalo.

Steven y Tony se miraron; ambos esperaban que fuese solo un ardid de Stephen, pero en el fondo sabían que él no haría esa clase de bromas, mucho menos en su estado actual.

—Ábrela —Tony asintió con la cabeza; quitó la tapa con movimiento trémulo. Dentro, había una serie de fotos tomadas por una cámara instantánea, la imagen era de poca calidad.  
Stephen aparecía retratado en ellas, desnudo, encadenado, en algunas en primer plano, su rostro herido, sangrando.

La impresión hizo que Tony dejara caer las fotos y tuviera que sostenerse del escritorio para no caer.

Esto era pesadilla.

—Stark. Mírame. Respira —le pidió Steven —. Debes mantener la cabeza fría.  
—Stephen. Mi hija… Steve, se los llevaron —las manos de Tony temblaban, al igual que su voz.  
—Necesito hacerte unas preguntas para encontrar a Stephen, ¿puedes hacerlo? —Tony asintió con la cabeza, aguantando lo mejor que podía las ganas de llorar —¿Sabes si tienes enemigos?  
Stark lo miró; trató de sonreír lo mejor que pudo.

—Soy el CEO y dueño de una empresa multinacional que antes se dedicaba a la rama armamentista. Por supuesto que tengo enemigos.  
—¿Se te ocurre alguien que pueda estar detrás de esto? —Tony negó con la cabeza.  
—Necesito decirle a Happy que vaya por Peter —Steve concordó. Una vez que Tony hizo la llamada, Rogers continuó con el interrogatorio.  
—¿Sabes si algún familiar de un paciente de Stephen pudiera estar disconforme? —nuevamente recibió una negación.  
—Stephen no ha perdido ningún paciente en los últimos meses —sonrió con pesar —, no por nada es considerado uno de los mejores neurocirujanos del mundo.  
—¿Tienes alguna forma de rastrarlo? —Conociendo a Tony, seguramente le había puesto un rastreador o algo parecido.  
—Su auto y celular. Le diré a Pepper que te facilite la información.

…

El automóvil de Strange fue encontrado en el estacionamiento del hospital, todas sus cosas se encontraban adentro. Los peritos no lograron encontrar signos de lucha o huellas de algún sospechoso.

Las horas pasaban y con ellas, Tony y Peter se desesperaban más.

El 11 de febrero, a un día de la desaparición de Stephen, las noticias se habían regado como pólvora y ya era de conocimiento público.

Un nuevo paquete llegó, nuevas fotos de Stephen desnudo, en algunas tenían escrito palabras como: puta, cerdo, asesino y una más que heló a Tony.  
Un hombre, con el rostro cubierto con un pasamontañas, un suéter de manga larga y guantes; tocaba de manera impúdica a Strange.

Nuevamente una nota:  
Segundo regalo, pronto recibirás uno mejor.

—Papá —dijo Peter al borde de las lágrimas, no comprendía, ¿cómo alguien podía ser capaz de lastimar a una persona, el especial estando embarazada?  
—Tranquilo, lo encontraremos, van a estar bien —ambos se abrazaron, tratando de amainar el dolor del otro. 

El 12 de febrero, un nuevo paquete llegó mientras Steve y otros agentes se encontraban en la casa.  
Contenía un corazón. Las pruebas forenses demostraron que era de origen porcino.  
Esta vez no había ninguna nota.

El 13 de febrero, llegó un nuevo paquete, cuando Tony lo abrió delante de la policía, sus últimas esperanzas se vinieron abajo.

Una mano cercenada que portaba un anillo de platino. 

Si este te gustó, el próximo te va a encantar.

La mano era de Stephen, al igual que el anillo. Ese maldito enfermo había amputado la extremidad de Strange.

El tiempo se les estaba terminando.

El 14 de febrero, el día que se suponen Tony y Strange debían estar en cama, haciendo el amor y siendo terriblemente melosos; Stark lo pasó en angustia. Llevaba ya días en vela, deshecho 

Fue durante el medio día que Natasha, una agente del FBI y amiga cercana de Steve; aprendió a un hombre que acababa de dejar un nuevo paquete en la casa Stark, su contenido: el cuerpo de un bebé, una niña. Los estudios arrojaron que su hora de deceso había sido a penas media hora atrás.  
El sospechoso confesó inmediatamente el lugar donde tenía a Strange.  
En un edificio abandonado, en la peor zona de New York; encontraron el cuerpo de Stephen Strange Stark, en una mugrienta cama, torturado, violado y con el vientre abierto.

 

...

Stephen y su hija fueron enterrados el sábado bajo una lapida de frío mármol con una inscripción en letras de oro:

Aquí yace Stephen Strange, padre y esposo amoroso.  
Aquí yace María Stark Strange, te fuiste demasiado pronto.

 

El juicio se llevó acabo un mes después. El autor intelectual de tan atroz y aberrante crimen respondía al nombre de Joshua Russell, antiguo jefe de seguridad de una empresa adjunta de industrias Stark, lo habían despedido dos años atrás al ser encontrado culpable de acoso sexual y sospechoso de violación. Tenía una esposa y un hijo de dos años, que habían muerto seis años atrás en un accidente automovilístico poco después de ser despedido; el niño había muerto en el acto, mientras la madre lo hizo durante la operación que pretendía salvarle la vida: Stephen Strange debió ser el doctor en su intervención, pero él había salido de emergencia por un problema relacionado a Peter.

Russell culpó a la familia Stark-Strange por su sufrimiento y los hizo pagar con sangre.

 

Fin

 

…

 

¡Termine! Bueno, espero les gustará mi regalo de San Valentín. 

Dedicado a mi linda y adorable beta, ¡gracias por todo Sam!


End file.
